1. Field
This application relates generally to digital images, and more specifically to discretizing three-dimensional space for two-dimensional representation of space and objects.
2. Related Art
A single object and/or a collection of objects can be represented within any three-dimensional space using several existing desktop computing tools. However, there is a growing need to showcase these objects or products within a three-dimensional space on websites. This type of three-dimensional modeling and representation is used in several applications from industrial to architectural. An example would be to showcase furniture or furnishings within a virtual view of a room displayed with a web browser.